


I Don't Care Who You Are, Where You're From, What You Did, As Long You're Bloody

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Costumes, F/M, Fake Blood, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Jason Voorhees - Freeform, Knifeplay, Masks, Michael Myers - Freeform, Read summary, Relationship(s), Smut, You Have Been Warned, for my own amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: Just a story of a horror obsessed girl, and a boyfriend wanting to make her happy.This has next to nothing to do with any of the Halloween or Friday The 13th moviesIHADto choose a fandom, and since Iborrowed the costumesit seemed logical enough 🤷🤣





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to The Merkins for the title idea🤣🥰

After a particularly brutal scene in a horror movie that they are watching, a boyfriend asks his girlfriend  
"How the fuck do you watch this shit all the time?!"  
She shrugs her shoulders "There's just something sexy about a guy with a knife..."  
"Oook you're drunk." he says with a chuckle, taking away her cup.  
"No seriously, it's _so hot..._ like... I don't know, having the strength to just kill someone... the control... it's just *growls* ...psychotic is kinda hot."  
He just kind of stares at her blankly.  
"...did I just let my crazy out a little too much?" she says with a giggle.  
" _"Maybeee_ a smidge" he says trying to hide a smirk.  
She blushes and tries to hide her face "Oh god, Don't listen to me babe! I am drunk!"  
"No, no, I was kidding! This is uh... _interesting!_... Gotta say it's good to know that if I just come home covered in blood one day, you'll just be chill with it."  
"Oh my god, shut up!" Her eyes light up, and an uncontrollable smile grows across her face.  
He chuckles at her adorable awkwardness "Like I knew you were a little horror obsessed, BUT seriously tho? Blood..? Killing..? That'll _do it_ for ya?"  
She flutters her eyes innocently "I'm not like condoning going around killing people for no reason, _BUT_ some Dexter shit _OR_ I don't know, all those slashers killing godawful teenagers, I'd be all about it, ain't gonna lie! Aaaand I'm not saying that I like get turned on when someone injures themselves or anything... just, you know, a strong dude *ahem* like yourself, I'm just sayin, covered in blood... Fake ooorrrr real, yeaaa I don't know..."

.  
..  
.

Home alone for the day, Bree's blasting music, dancing around in her underwear while cleaning the house... She freezes dead in her tracks, pausing the music while taking in the sight of her boyfriend standing in the doorway dressed as Michael Myers... Her eyes bug out and a smile grows wide.

Bree looks him up and down, "Is that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she says with a giggle.  
He doesn't respond, but actually pulls a knife from his pocket, waggling it at her...  
"Oh you wanna play psycho killer?"  
He nods yes and steps towards her.

Bree runs in to the next room, trips, and hits the ground, announcing it loud in an airhead tone "ohhh nooo, bitches always just be tripping over nothing... It's me, I'm bitches." She laughs.  
He just stands there, looming over her. She reaches up tugging at his pants; he suddenly slices at her shirt with the knife... She breaks her airhead character right quick "Babe! That's a real fuckin knife!?"  
He lifts his mask, already apprehensive of the whole idea, there's a look of panic across his face "uh, um, yea...don't you trust me?"  
"Of course I do just...damn."  
"I uhh, I've got a plastic one, want me to get-"  
"No!" she practically shouts. "...I mean no." she says more innocently.

He pulls the mask back down. Kneeling down over her, he pins her to the ground, and stabs the knife into the floor above her head. Tugging at her panties, Bree whispers "Use the knife, use the knife!" He grabs it and swiftly slices away the garment, as she mewls with excitement beneath him.

Hardly able to see through the mask and fumbling with the knife he slices his finger. "Fuck!" He exclaims as he smacks the mask from his face, and everything he's doing comes to a complete halt. Quickly Bree grabs his hand, bringing it to her lips and sucks on his bleeding finger. A slight look of concern grows across his face again, this only turns her on more.

Bree grabs the mask and the knife and pushes him on to the floor. Straddling his lap while tutting her tongue she says "If you're going to threaten someone with a knife, you might as well cut them a little..." And she slices lightly down one of her breasts, a small trickle of blood staining her white shirt red. He doesn't know what comes over him but he juts up, ripping open her shirt and licking at her chest, lapping up the trickling blood. 

Still holding the knife Bree slices open his shirt then works at his belt, barely tugging down his pants, until she can get him in her hands. She strokes him gently, and once he's ready she eases him inside her; while doing so she also slips on the mask, and pulls off her bra... He lets out an intense groan... "Oh shit! This _is_ hott" he praises, as he reaches out and gropes at her chest.

A few moments later he nearly exclaims "Oh I almost forgot!" as he reaches for his pocket, pulling out a sizeable pouch of fake blood. Bree snatches it from his hand, slices it with the knife and pours it out above her head. It flows down slowly, slightly pooling at her collar bone, before traveling down her breasts and stomach, collecting down where her body is meeting his.

Bree runs her hands all over her now _blood covered_ body, causing him groan out more. She then runs her _blood covered_ hands up his chest, the sight further turning her on, causing her hips to grind away faster. Her moans turn to quieted breathless whines as she falls forward on to his heaving chest, and she dissolves in to the pleasures running though her body.

He quickly flips her on to her back, taking back the mask, and pressing deep inside her again; his thrusts become unrelenting as she pretends to struggle. He reaches forward, grasping her throat, Bree makes a sound that's surprised and delighted. As her hand reaches out to meet his, she can sense his panic, and he goes to loosens his grip, but quickly Bree wraps her hand around his, forcing the squeeze tighter. As she does her whole body quivers, and a small stifled moan escapes.

Her back arches as more convulsions overtake her body, and he's finally sent over the edge, hips jerking hard as his warmth fills her, and he falls to floor beside Bree. When finally releasing her throat a loud "Oh Michael!" cries from her lips.

Laying there, chests heaving Bree musters out "So... Myers, huh?"  
"Wha-why? Did I... Did I do it wrong?"  
"Oh my god! No no no *she kisses his lips* I effing loved it! When we had that conversation I just knew you'd do something for me, cuz you're amazing like that, just thought you'd go Voorhees considering your name, that's all." she chuckles.  
He laughs too "I _did_ think about that! Maybeee next time then." he says with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree and her boyfriend Jason have gone camping in the woods behind Bree's house. 

While she's gone off to pee, he quickly changes in to his surprise costume he has picked out for her. When she returns he's no where to be seen... "Babe!? Where'd you go? Babe?! Not funny! We ain't playing this shit!" she yells... He steps out from behind a tree dressed as Jason Voorhees "Ooh!" she says with a surprised gasp, as a smile makes its way across her face...

He steps towards her, but she takes off towards the trees "Gotta catch me first big boy" she says with a chuckle. He follows after her, slow and menacingly. Her heart racing from all the running and excitement, she ducks behind a tree for a moment, calling out "chchch ahahah kikiki mamama" as she chuckles to herself. Looking around Bree realizes that she has lost sight of him, so she decides to creep closer back to camp... 

There she sees him, lurking on the outskirts of their camp, she sneaks in the tent, grabs the machete, and walks towards him, unsheathing the machete with a loud enough *shing* that he turns to face her. "Oh Jason, my special, special boy!" She holds the machete to his chest, backing him up against a tree. She can see the look in his eyes through the mask like _Hey this isn't how I expected this to go._

She holds the machete there at his chest with one hand, and with the other works his belt. As his pants fall, Bree drops the machete and plants some kisses across the hockey mask, before dropping to her knees. "Oh! You are a big boy Jason!" she exclaims before taking him into her mouth. He grunts and groans under the mask as Bree works her hands and mouth faster. Before long Jason's whole body gives over to the pleasures coursing through him and he explodes inside her mouth with an animalistic growl. 

Bree stands up and leans against his chest "Guess the big bad guy ain't so tough after all." She kisses the mask yet again with a chuckle. Jason yanks up his pants, grabs her, throwing her over his shoulder and carries her over to the tent, grabbing the machete along the way. Once there he tosses her on the air mattress and ties her hands above her head.

After pulling off her shorts, she starts _fighting and kicking,_ so straddles her lap, pinning her legs down underneath him. He then reaches for the machete beside him, and Bree holds incredibly still as he cuts open her shirt. He then slowly runs the machete up her inner thigh, the cold steel makes her shiver, causing a nick of her skin, he lifts the mask up slightly and sucks hard at the tiny spot of blood. Bree moans out at the sensation. 

Quickly he slices at her panties with the blade and his tongue continues over to meet her warmth; Bree's eyes roll back in her head as her whole body starts to tremble. Much to her dismay she can feel him getting distracted by something, she looks down to see him reaching again for the machete; when he finally grasps it, he swings it upward, cutting open a strategically placed bag of fake blood hanging from the top bar of the tent. The _blood_ rains down over both of them, Bree's body reacts with excitement, her back arching up, tied arms trying to reach out for him. 

Swiftly but carefully he cuts her hands free, and she grabs his face, lips meeting roughly, before pulling the mask back down again. Bree now grabs the machete, slicing open Jason's shirt, then she carefully runs it across the tips of two of her fingers, and watches as a little blood begins to drip; Bree traces up and down his chest and abs with those fingers, she then leans up licking that blood away. Jason groans out, and she can see him growing through his jeans. 

She reaches out stroking him through his pants until he releases another groan. With one fell swoop he pushes her down, flips her on to her belly, and pulls her upward by her hair "Oh Jason!" she cries out, turned on by his take charge manliness. Quickly he shimmies his pants down and Bree reaches behind her, taking him in to her _blood covered_ hand, he smacks her away, pulling harder at her hair, and she begins to beg "C'mon Jason please, give it to me, I've been a bad bad girl, punish me Jason."

She can hear she's making him flustered through his groans, and quickly he reaches for her throat, shutting her up for the moment. Finally he slams inside her. Bree's moans come out stifled from his grip. She reaches back, gripping the back of his head, as her muscles tense and more muffled sounds of enjoyment try to escape her lips. Jason's hips pound away hard, forcing Bree forward on to the mattress, his arm releases her throat to steady himself, as it does her shakey breaths growl "oh fuc-harder Jason harder!"

He obeys, pressing her even deeper into the flimsy air mattress. She grips at the pillows as the shockwaves grip her body, she cries out loud then all sounds from her fall silent as her body shakes uncontrollably.. Right after, he collapses at her side,; Causing the fake blood to splat, making them both laugh.  
"So..." she says still trying to catch her breath  
"So..?"  
"So, I think I prefer your namesake, just sayin." Bree says with a blushing chuckle.


End file.
